Water Crater (Area)
Crater is the number hereth area of game here. It is after Crater and before area here. Appearance Water Crater is just like crater, except the whole crater has been filled with water because of rain, and the ladders aren't there anymore because the zombies no longer need a ladder to get across the lawn. Information Sun You start off every level with 50 sun, and since it is daytime, sun falls from the sky. Fungi As the time has passed, it has turned afternoon, and mushrooms can still be awake during the levels of this area. The mushrooms will still be half-asleep, however, but they work more faster than they do in Crater. Coffee Beans can fully awake them. Water Because there is water covering the entire area, Lily Pads and other supportive plants are needed to make plants Rain On some levels, there will be rain, which increases the power and/or speed of aquatic plants, but reduces the factors of some non-aquatic plants, as well as having some plants being immune. The same goes for zombies, some zombies will not be affected, some will be more powerful and some will be less powerful in the rain. Flood Sometimes on levels with rain, it will sometimes become flooded, drowning some plants and zombies after. Some plants and zombies are immune to this, however. Plants and Items Here is the list of plants and items obtained in this area (Note that this isn't finished): *Lily Pad (Before) *Sea-shroom (?-1) *Aqua Pea (?-2) *??? (?-3) *??? (?-4) *??? (?-5) *??? (?-6) *Crazy Dave's pet fish (?-8) *??? (?-9) *??? (?-10) *Flamango (?-11) *??? (?-12) *Cattail (?-13) *??? (?-14) *??? (?-15) *Coffee Bean (?-16) Zombies Here is the list of zombies encountered in this area (Note that this isn't finished): *Duckytube Zombie, Conehead Duckytube (?-1) *Buckethead Duckytube (?-2) *N/A (?-3) *Swimmer Zombie (?-4) *N/A (?-5) *Snorkel Zombie (?-6) *???(?-8) *??? (?-9) *Dolphin Rider Zombie(?-10) *N/A (?-11) *Scuba Diver Zombie (?-12) *??? (?-13) *??? (?-14) *??? (?-15) *??? (?-16) Speeches Here is the list of speeches in the area (Note that this isn't finished): (?-1) Crazy Dave: Aaaahhhh..... finally, rain to cool the place down! Crazy Dave: And it filled the whole crater with water. Crazy Dave: You'll need those Lily Pads you've got there! Crazy Dave: Y'know, I've always wanted to swim in my front lawn. Crazy Dave: But it gets more fun WATCHING others swim! Crazy Dave: So, I taught the zombies how to swim! Crazy Dave: Why would I do such a thing? Crazy Dave: 'Cause I'm CRAZY!!! (?-4) Crazy Dave: Those duckytubers, I didn't teach. Crazy Dave: But your about to see the zombies I DID teach! Crazy Dave: They grow up so fast.... Crazy Dave: Well, go out there! Crazy Dave: Good luck! (?-8, at the end of the level) Crazy Dave: Hey, it's my pet fish! Crazy Dave: Didn't I accidentally flush it down a toilet? Crazy Dave: And how did it get here? Crazy Dave: Anyway, I should put it in the fish tank! Crazy Dave: Which reminds me, the plants also need a place to stay! Crazy Dave: Which is the ZEN GARDEN! Crazy Dave: Let's check it out! (?-12) COMING SOON Trivia *This is paired with Crater . Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water